


Mp3 gays

by bacom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: Jake and David hang out together





	Mp3 gays

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted soft fluff,,

The sky was dark and empty, devoid of any stars. It was unnerving to stare at, really. David never really cared about stars or things like that, he just knew that yeah, they were there. But once they were gone he realised how comforting they were when he still had them.

 

It made him uncomfortable, he couldn't understand how Jake did this whenever he was away from the others, he rolled over onto his side to stare at the other.

 

"Aye.. how ya do this stupid meditatin' thing again, I don't feel any fookin' calmer."

 

He heard the smaller Male let a breath out through his nose, "Focus on your breathing, get into a comfortable position, and count in your head. Just try to distance yourself from.. you, if that makes sense." The usually quiet Jake explained

 

David nodded, getting back into the position he was in earlier. Wrapping his hands together on his chest and staring up, maybe closing his eyes would help with this, so he did that.

 

He tried to focus on his breathing, with every breath in he counted 1, and with every breath out, a 2. He started a small pattern.

 

1\. 2. 1. 2

 

Over and over in his mind it went, he felt himself start to float in his mind as he counted, until the sudden sound of Jake sneezing snapped him out of it. He groaned a bit annoyed, "Augh!! This is so fookin' hard!!" He groaned.

 

There was a sigh next to him as Jake sat up, "You didn't have to do this with me you know.." he mumbled. David nodded, "Yea I know." 

 

"So why did you accompany me?" 

 

David shrugged, "Just felt like it, yer always so distanced from everyone else and I wanted to see how it felt. Maybe give you company while you're at it.."

 

Jake went quiet, brows furrowing a bit in concentration, before his expression went slack, "Can I show you something?" He asked. The brit nodded, slightly excited for what secrets the saboteur could give.

 

Jake got up and walked off into the woods for a few minutes, David considered following but there was no point, after a certain part of the woods you'd be prevented from going any further thanks to the entity's tendrils. He sighed and waited, turning onto his stomach he poked and picked at some of the grass on the floor.

 

When Jake came back he had something David hadn't seen in a long time, a mp3 player with dirty black earbuds rolled around it. He sat up as Jake got down next to him, "My mom gave this to me when I was younger and I kept it for years.. When I first came into the realm... it was actually a walk through the woods and I was listening on this, it came here with me." Jake said, surprising the bigger man a bit, Jake was never this open to anyone.

 

"Does it work?" 

 

"Just needs 2 batteries." 

 

David smiled and took a flashlight out his jacket pocket, "Will the ones in this work?" He asked, his cheeks flushing ever so slightly at how Jake's expression lit up, a small smile spreading on his face.

 

It took a bit of wiggling but the backing came off the mp3 and in the batteries went. The smaller man had a large smile on his face as he turned it onto a song, putting a earbud in his left ear to make sure it worked.

 

David grabbed the other bud and pressed it into his right ear, listening to the song that was playing. He didn't recognize the song but the tiny screen on the player read Bohemian Rhapsody. He glanced over at Jake who looked like he was about to burst with joy, clearly happy at repairing his beloved mp3.

 

They sat in silence, listening to his small playlist together, there a lot of Queen songs David noted, must be his favourite band.

 

Eventually they wrapped their arms around eachother and lay on the forest floor, hugging and nuzzling eachother as music played.


End file.
